


Something in the Wine

by dustandroses



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ficlet, Jack/Daniel Kissathon, M/M, kissing fic, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the door closed behind Daniel, Jack grabbed him, pushed him up against the door, and pressed his hand across Daniel’s mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Wine

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Ozsaur, my hero and shit  
>  **Notes:** Written for the Jack/Daniel Kissathon at Live Journal's jd_commentfic, first posted on Nov. 3, 2007.

 

Jack steeled himself – he’d only have one chance to do this. As the door closed behind Daniel, Jack grabbed him, pushed him up against the door, and pressed his hand across Daniel’s mouth.  
  
“Don’t say anything, Daniel, just listen.” He spoke rapidly, whispering into Daniel’s ear. Daniel tried to nod, but Jack's hand kept him firmly in place.  
  
“I know you’re going to tell me it’s just the wine – that there was something in that stuff we drank tonight that’s making me do this. And maybe that’s true, but it’s not forcing me to do something I don't already want – it’s just lowered my inhibitions a bit Daniel, allowing me the freedom to do something I’ve been aching to do for a long time.”  
  
Jack moved his hand away but before Daniel could take a breath to speak, Jack closed his mouth with a kiss. His heart was pounding – a combination of the drink and sheer nerves, but he couldn’t stop. He'd been waiting for this moment for too long, he _needed_ this. For a moment, Daniel went completely still. Then he jerked back sharply, banging his head soundly against the door behind him.  
  
He heard Daniel's quick indrawn breath – and then his whispered voice: “Can I just say _ow_?”  
  
Jack sighed. It look like his gamble hadn't paid off. He wondered if their hosts had left any more of that wine around - maybe if he drank enough of it, he could pretend this never happened. He pulled away, ready to apologize, but Daniel grabbed the front of his uniform and yanked him back.  
  
“Where the hell do you think you’re going, flyboy?”  
  
Daniel hauled Jack into a kiss, taking him by surprise. Instinctively, his mouth opened to Daniel's eager tongue as he plundered Jack’s mouth – yeah, he’d read the books, although he’d fervently deny it – and he knew the cliché, but he was military dammit, he knew plundered when he felt it, and this was it.  
  
Too overwhelmed at first to do anything but let Daniel have his way, instinct soon kicked in and he began to reciprocate, sucking and teasing Daniel's tongue until he was doing a little plundering of his own. Reveling in the hot slide of lips and tongue, Jack forgot about everything else, lost in the kiss. Nothing else mattered – nothing but this moment.  
  
Jack felt the kiss change, slow down and ease into something more intimate, more sensual. He savored the difference. This was what he'd imagined, what he'd dreamed about - this connection. He felt as much as heard Daniel moan into their kiss, and he knew - Daniel felt the same thing.  
  
When Daniel eventually pulled back, Jack tried to follow him, but Daniel shook his head.  
  
“No. Wait.”  
  
Jack blinked at Daniel, trying to focus. He felt like a little boy who’d had his candy taken away, trying not to pout.  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
Daniel’s voice was low and sultry.  
  
“Don’t worry, Jack, we’ll get back to the kissing. But don’t you think we’d be much more comfortable on the bed?”  
  
When Daniel tilted his head in that direction – raising his eyebrow the way he usually did when he knew he had the upper hand – Jack grabbed his arm and practically threw him on the bed, sprawling on top of him.  
  
“Oh, yeah. That’s much more like it. Now, where were we?”   
  
  
  
**End**


End file.
